BACKTRACK
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [SLASH] When Kyle, Kenny and Stan encounter a strange machine, they find their lives' turned upside down. Love and friendship will be tested.


**I know** this idea has already been around.. several times.. I just wanna try my hand at it. This will be slash and het. 

**Summary: SLASH When Kyle, Kenny and Stan encounter a strange machine, they find their lives' turned upside down. Love and friendship will be tested.**

_Prologue_

"What's it doing in your basement?"

"The guys next door just kinda unloaded it on me."

"The ones that glued the balls to Butter's chin?"

"Yup."

"The ones that built the time machine out of Timmy's wheelchair?"

"Yup."

Stan grazed a finger across the shiny metal contraption that lay before him in his best friend's basement. "Dude, what does it do?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "It could do anything. I don't wanna find out though. I'd probably end up breaking it, or losing an arm.. whichever one comes first."

"First? What makes you think you wont do both at the same time?" Stan teased.

"I'm not that clumsy," Kyle defended as he inspected each and every intricate detail of the machine. The chrome reflected the single lightbulb hanging from the insulated ceiling, projecting little rays of light here and there.

"I wonder how much this thing goes for."

"Yea Stan, we'll just take it to an appraisal fair," Kyle said sarcastically. "It's a heap of junk. They probably spent next to nothing making it. It's practically tin foil."

"Kyle, my friend.. You are indeed underestimating the value of this... this.." He waved his hands in the air, trying to think of a word for the machine.

"It can't be that valuable if you don't even know what it is," the redhead said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well then, let's screw around with it. I wanna know how much we're getting for this."

"I'm not selling it."

"You don't have to."

"You're not selling it. It's not yours to sell."

Stan licked his scheming lips, hungry for the possible monetary value that the machine posessed. "It would be so sweet though, dude."

"Yea," Kyle agreed. "We'd be able to get the hell outta this town. God knows we need it. I'm beginning to get the feeling that if I don't leave now, then I never will."

"One more year Kyle, one more year. We graduate then it's off to college."

"A year seems like such a long time though."

"Yea, it does... but it's better than two years, right? I mean think about Ike. He's got a while."

"Poor bastard."

"So stop being so damn whiney. Suck it up, be a man."

Kyle nodded his head. There really wasn't anything else he could do. "Let's go upstairs, huh? In order to graduate, we have to actually do our work." He elbowed Stan in his ribs.

"You actually think we're gonna get work done?"

"Yes."

"You mean, you're not going to take advantage of me in this deep, dark basement?"

"Yup."

"Someone needs viagra," Stan joked.

"I wont think any less of you Stan... Whatever helps you get in the mood."

"Are you telling me that without drugs my penis would be flacid all the time?"

"I might be."

Stan grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "You want a piece of me?"

"Not particularly."

Stan laughed and kissed Kyle on the forehead. "You're right, everything's not about sex... you prude."

"What?" Kyle giggled and pushed Stan away from him with all his might, sending him tumbling into the contraption that lay adjacent to them.

"Fuck, Kyle!" Stan swore as he grabbed his shin. "Why do you have to be a bitch," he whined.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said sincerely. "Here." He held out his hand for his friend to grab. Stan promptly reached out and made contact with Kyle's hand, only to lose his grip and fall backward onto the machine once again. This time the machine started to go into violent contractions, sputtering smoke.

"Do something!" Stan screamed.

Kyle bit his lip and did the only thing he could think of. He kicked it. Within seconds of his foot making contact, the machine stopped its convulsing, and the smoke died down.

"You're right, it is a piece of junk," Stan admitted.

"I know I'm right, which is why I should wear the pants."

"You look better in skirts, girly legs."

"Shut up!" Kyle reached his hand out once again and successfully brought Stan to his feet.

"Thanks."

Kyle backed up and pointed to the top of the staircase. "After you."

"That's ok Kyle.. Ladies first."

"Fuck you."

"Project first?"

"Of course."

Kyle headed up the stairs with Stan following closely behind, leaving the machine downstairs."

**TBC. (perhaps)**


End file.
